


Fears of Abandonment

by Apollorising



Series: Apollorisings clan [2]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollorising/pseuds/Apollorising
Summary: A young fae dragon, Algue, Is abandoned and sets out to find a new home.





	Fears of Abandonment

Algue was one of five eggs hatched to a wealthy couple in a wealthy clan, unlike his four siblings who were all the picture of health, Algue was very weak. His parents did not believe he would survive very long and wanted to avoid the scandal of a dead hatchling. So, they hired a mercenary to take the fragile hatchling and abandon him in the Tangled Wood. They announced to the clan the healthy hatching of four dragons omitting the fifth completely.

 

Algue, weak, alone, and frightened, began wandering the Tangled Wood hoping to find someone to help him. He wandered for days, becoming weaker and weaker as time passed. He ate anything he could find and took frequent short breaks although he rarely slept out of fear he might not wake up. He followed the sound of crashing waves that drew him towards the Sea of a Thousand Currents, but instead he found a small settlement in a clearing. When he first saw the primitive looking structures through the trees he thought the lack of sleep was causing him to hallucinate. He continued towards the settlement anyway and was only a few meters away from the clearing before his exhaustion caught up with him and he collapsed. Luckily, the sound of the falling dragon alerted Alru to Algue’s presence and Alru carried the small Fae to Efina, who was able to tend to his wounds. Although he remains in rather frail health his clan takes care of him and he takes care of them.


End file.
